I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Pixiedust5
Summary: Songfic Guys thoughts on his wedding day


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks and PANIC! At the Disco owns  
"I Write Sins Not Tragedies"

This is just something that popped into my mind as I was driving home from work and listening to this song. Review and let me know what you think, good or bad, it wont really bother me.

_  
Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Guy Germaine was a nervous wreck. He was fairly certain that a groom was not supposed to feel this way on his wedding day, wasn't supposed to be wondering if the bride would actually show up. As he walked by an open door in the back of the church he heard voices.

"What a beautiful church, its sure to be a beautiful wedding," the first voice said, a voice he did not recognize, but as he peeked in the door, he saw it was one of the waiters for the reception.

"Yes, but did you know, the only reason their getting married is because she's pregnant, but they don't know if its his baby. They rushed into it so her reputation wouldn't be ruined, so everyone wouldn't find out she's really such a whore," the second voice said conspiratorially. This time however, he was able to place the voice without even having to look. It was one of Connie's so called "friends," one of her bridesmaids.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

He wanted to storm in there and tell them to shut the damn door before they talked about those kinds of things. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. Because if he did, it would prove to them that there was some truth to the situation. And that was the last thing that Guy wanted to do in that situation. He continued walking until he found himself at the altar before the priest, Charlie, his best man beside him. The priest smiled at him, mistaking the look on Guy's face as normal pre-wedding jitters. But they weren't normal. Guy knew most grooms weren't afraid that the bride wouldn't show up, or that her lover would speak up and ruin the ceremony.

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

As their friends and family prepared to toast the couple Guy's eyes searched the room, scanning for one person in particular. Finally he located him. _Him_. Of all the men in the world, Guy never would have expected to be betrayed by him. They had always been close, like brothers, even before the Ducks. '_How could you do this to me Charlie,'_ Guy wanted to ask, wanted to scream, when he had found out about him and Connie. But he didn't, because he didn't think he could bear to hear the truth. But as Charlie locked eyes with Guy, he raised his glass, and his eyes seemed to say that he gave up, that Connie was all Guy's.

Guy knew this should make him happy, but he wasn't. He knew that there would forever be doubt in his mind. But he didn't say anything, just raised his glass and listened to others toast to his and Connie's happiness, wondering if he would ever get the whispers of doubts out of his mind or the rumors would ever go away.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...


End file.
